


Invitation II

by KeinButterdieb



Series: Not That Easy [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Tony and Gibbs sit together on Tony's couch.





	Invitation II

After eating the steaks Tony had roasted for them, Tony and Gibbs sat together on Tony's couch. They talked about their latest case, while drinking beer. The whole evening they had talked about the work - and not about each other, not about their feelings.

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“Would it be okay for you, if I ... put my arm around you?”

Tony hesitated, but then he nodded. “Yes, it would be okay for me.”

“And would it be okay for you, if I hold you?”

“Yes, Jethro.” Tony nodded again. “It would be okay for me.”

Gibbs pulled him carefully into his arms.


End file.
